Rini Talk
by Sarasu
Summary: This is what I think would happen on Rini's talk show. It's very funny. R&R please!


Rini: Hello, today as our guest on the talk show we will have Serena, Raye and Amy. Christine will be also appearing to talk.  
  
(Commercial break).  
  
Rini: Welcome back to the show. This is Serena!  
  
Serena: Hi, today I will be showing you how to eat raw meat!  
  
Rini: Yuck! Get off my show! Now!  
  
Serena: Oh! Ok.  
  
(Commercial break)  
  
Rini: Hi, this is Raye. Raye tell us about the school talent show and what you did for it.  
  
Raye: I sang starry night and my only love.  
  
Rini: can you sing it now?  
  
Raye: Sure! Starry night holy night. Etc., Etc.  
  
Rini: Ok! Thank You Raye! Come on Amy!  
  
Amy: What would you like to know?  
  
Rini: What is your secret for good grades?  
  
Amy: Study hard.  
  
Rini: Okay, what is the worst grade you have ever gotten?  
  
Amy: I got an A- and I was so embarrassed I hid under my bed for an hour.  
  
Rini: Okay, What is the secret? I really want good grades like you!  
  
Amy: Like I said study hard and you can learn other methods by reading my new book, all you have to know to be a genius.  
  
Rini: Ok! Well time for commercials. Next up, Serena and Darien and boy named Mark that can speak squirrel.  
  
*Advertise*  
  
Rini: Hi welcome back! Serena what is it like to have such a cute guy?  
  
Serena: I'm glad you asked Rini! It's great! Since you don't know how great it is I will make fun of you!  
  
Rini: *Presses a button and she shuts up* That's it for them!  
  
*Advertises*  
  
Rini: You all had your laugh but here is Mark the boy that can speak squirrel. Mark: Squeak Squeak  
  
Rini: Wow what does that mean in English?  
  
Mark: Squeak squeak squeak!  
  
Rini: I said what does that mean in English?  
  
Mark: Squeak!  
  
Rini: ??????? What? Can't he speak English? Oh shut up will you? Just fall out of a tree you nut brain.  
  
*Credits roll*  
  
  
  
Rini: Ok and let's put our hands together for me the fabulous glorious beautiful intelligent host! Today our many guests include sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus and the outers. First Sailor up, Mars!  
  
Mars: Hi!  
  
Rini: What do you plan to be when you get out of college?  
  
Mars: I plan to be a singer. or live in a huge house with a cute and rich guy.  
  
Rini: Um. Great! Next please before she goes wacko!  
  
Jupiter: Hi! I'm glad to be here.  
  
Rini: What do you plan to be when you get out of school?  
  
Jupiter: I plan to be in a flower shop, part time taking classes to be a teacher. After I can be a teacher I will get married and have a few kids. Oh. sorry.  
  
Rini: Ok. What can you bake me?  
  
Jupiter: What do you want?  
  
Rini: I want some cookies, chocolate chip and that kind with nuts and that tastes like cherry and.  
  
Serena: Hey Jupiter I want some!  
  
Rini: I don't believe she will bake them for a ditz like you!  
  
Jupiter: Stop fighting!  
  
Rini: Go away all of you! My mom paid for me to have a show! I can't have you clogging it up!  
  
Serena: *Stomps away*  
  
Rini: You to Jupiter!  
  
Jupiter: *Walks away*  
  
Rini: Next is Venus!  
  
Venus: Hi!  
  
Rini: What is your strongest attack?  
  
Venus: I think it is Venus power!  
  
Rini: What does that do?  
  
Venus: It kills people!  
  
Rini: OK. whatever! Next we have. Neptune!  
  
Neptune: *Back flips onto stage*  
  
Rini: Wow!  
  
Neptune: I would like to play my transformation song!  
  
Rini: OK!  
  
Neptune: *plays her violin*  
  
Rini: Wow!  
  
Neptune: Next. Uranus!  
  
Rini: That's your cue!  
  
Uranus: Heart snatcher!  
  
Neptune: Gotta go Rini!  
  
Rini: Oh fine! Next sailor, Saturn!  
  
Saturn: *coughs* Hello!  
  
Rini: How are you?  
  
Saturn: Weak as usual. *cough cough*  
  
Rini: You can go now.  
  
Saturn: Thanks.  
  
Rini: Don't I ever get good guests?  
  
Pluto: Do you consider me good?  
  
Rini: Pluto! Yay! Yippee! Yahoo! So tell me what would your dream job be?  
  
Pluto: I would like to be a fashion designer or a model!  
  
Rini: What are you afraid of?  
  
Pluto: Cockroaches.  
  
Rini: Really?  
  
Pluto: Yes really.  
  
Rini: Weird!  
  
Pluto: You want to step outside about that?  
  
Rini: Umm. that's all for today! *Runs off stage* Roll the credits!  
  
Pluto: You twerp! Get back here! I will be the new host! It's now called the Setsuna show!  
  
*Advertises*  
  
Untransformed Pluto: Hi! Today we are live at Cannon Beach. We will be randomly asking random people questions! *Walks up to a beautiful woman with brown hair*  
  
Woman: Hi! Oh my gosh! I'm on TV! Hi mom!  
  
Setsuna: Umm. What is your favorite show?  
  
Woman: My name is Joanna and my favorite show is the Rini show. I mean the Setsuna show!  
  
Setsuna: Really?  
  
Joanna: Yeah. What show am I on?  
  
Setsuna: The Setsuna show.  
  
Joanna: I knew I had seen you before!  
  
Setsuna: Ok. We'll be back after these messages.  
  
*Ads play*  
  
Setsuna: For those of you that don't know I'm in front of the new ice- cream/coffee shop on the beach. Our next guest is from Hong Kong.  
  
Boy: I am glad to be in America.  
  
Setsuna: Do you like ice cream?  
  
Boy: Yes, it is like squid was in Hong Kong.  
  
Setsuna: How did you like your squid?  
  
Boy: I dipped it in wasabi and smeared it with fish.  
  
Setsuna: Time for our next guest!  
  
*Ads play*  
  
Setsuna: Welcome back! Our next guest is a little girl from Florida.  
  
Kari/girl: Hi!  
  
Setsuna: Hi Kari, how do you like the mall of America?  
  
Kari: I have no money so I hate it.  
  
Setsuna: Oh. Here's $1000!  
  
Kari: Thank you thank you!  
  
Setsuna: Have a great time!  
  
Kari: I will! I want to go to camp Snoopy and the roller coaster and a lot more places!  
  
Setsuna: Have fun kiddo!  
  
Kari: I will!  
  
Setsuna: Doesn't it make you happy to see a kid like that? Anyways our next guest is Mary. A girl from Alaska!  
  
Mary: Boy it's warm here!  
  
Setsuna: Um. It's 13 degrees Fahrenheit!  
  
Mary: I come from Alaska!  
  
Setsuna: Oh yeah. Anyways what will you consider for a career?  
  
Mary: I want to be a fashion model for fur coats!  
  
Setsuna: Ok! Now to our next guest! *Turns around*  
  
Rini: *Punches Setsuna* You should not take my shows! Moon Prism Power! *Transforms* Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!  
  
*Moon Revenge Plays*  
  
Setsuna: Ow. you are ruining my show!  
  
Chibi Moon: Your show! Hahaha! *Closes eyes and falls over laughing*  
  
Setsuna: Pluto Planet Power! *Transforms*  
  
Chibi Moon: Ahhhhhh! Mommy! *Throws her wand at Pluto*  
  
Pluto: Ow. That hurt you brat! Deadly scream! *The attack goes for Chibi*  
  
Chibi: *Jumps out of the way*  
  
Pluto: *Misses* Rats!  
  
Chibi: Ha ha! Missed me! *Grabs Luna-P* Luna-P Kitty Magic! *Turns into a pop gun and shoots at Pluto hurting her but barely*  
  
Pluto: I'll get you! *Throws a candy pack at her* Ha!  
  
Chibi: Didn't hurt that much!  
  
Pluto: Try this! Garnet Orb! *Attack goes strait at Chibi*  
  
Chibi: Help! Please! I'm to young, rich, spoiled and bratty to die!  
  
Pluto: Hahaha!  
  
Saturn: Silence Glaive Surprise!  
  
Pluto: No! *It hits the attack and they both explode*  
  
Chibi: Saturn! Yahoo! When can you come on the show again?  
  
Saturn: Tomorrow. Would that be okay?  
  
Pluto: I'll be back for more!  
  
Chibi: Fine with me!  
  
Pluto: *disappears*  
  
Saturn: Actually, how about now?  
  
Chibi: Okay! *Untransforms* Don't untransform ok?  
  
Saturn: OK!  
  
Rini: Today we will meet a very special guest, my real best friend! Sailor Saturn!  
  
Saturn: I am so excited to be on the show!  
  
Rini: I hear you are into lamp collecting! Is there truth in that rumor?  
  
Saturn: Yes. I have 9148 and counting!  
  
Rini: When is your birthday?  
  
Saturn: Today is my birthday.  
  
Rini: *Sweat drops* Today? I mean, I have your present in the closet!  
  
Saturn: I'll get it.  
  
Rini: No! I will get it! *Walks to closet and pulls out Serena's bunny lamp with white rabbits and green grass and also yellow crescent moons* Saturn: I love it!  
  
Rini: Well I meant to give it to you yesterday but I forgot to.  
  
Saturn: Thank you.  
  
Rini: Well the in the next portion we will meet a boy named Masanori, my boyfriend and learn more about him.  
  
*Advertises*  
  
Rini: Hi! We are back with Masanori.  
  
Masanori: Rini, how have you been?  
  
Rini: Can I call you Masa? I have been great! You know that jerk of a sister ate the cherry pie I made for you?  
  
Masa: Ok. I didn't know she ate the cherry pie.  
  
Rini: I tried to make a new one but we were out of the ingredients.  
  
Masa: Gotta go!  
  
Rini: bye!  
  
Pluto: *Punches Rini* I want the audience to decide which of us should run the show!  
  
Rini: Fine with me! Loser has to take winner out to any restaurant the winner chooses!  
  
Pluto: fair enough!  
  
Rini: Okay audience you can vote on the magic tablets in front of you!  
  
Pluto: Good luck Rini! You'll need it.  
  
Rini: you're mean Setsuna!  
  
Pluto: Oh am I, look who's talking!  
  
Rini: I'm already looking at you!  
  
Pluto: Deadly Scream!  
  
Rini: Moon Cosmic Power!  
  
Pluto: Ahhhhhh!  
  
Rini: Oops!  
  
Pluto: Reflector!  
  
Rini: Ack! It's coming back at me!  
  
Pluto: Double Power Now!  
  
*Violin plays a sad song as Rini jumps*  
  
*Changes to a happy tune, now to the moon locket melody*  
  
Rini: *Sticks out her tongue* Ha ha! Missed me!  
  
Pluto: I won't this time!  
  
Rini: Help! *A fireball goes at her*  
  
Tuxedo Mask: *Throws a rose* I won't let a pure hearted little girl get hurt.  
  
Pluto: Tuxedo Mask?!! *Bows down* She tried to kill me!  
  
Tux: The show must go on.  
  
Rini: Ahem. today I will read a few fan letters from people living in China and Tokyo!  
  
Serena: Can I read the first one?  
  
Rini: Oh. fine!  
  
Serena: Ahem, Dear Rini, I thought you had said I could be on your show you big fat brat!  
  
I hope you swallow something to big and choke on it you cow! Sincerely, Sailor Aquamarine.  
  
Rini: Get out of here Serena! Today I will interview all the Sailor Scouts, except Aquamarine.  
  
*Ads play*  
  
Rini: First up is Sailor Uranus. Tell us about yourself.  
  
Uranus: I'm 17 years old, my favorite subject is gym, my favorite food is salad and my favorite color is gold.  
  
Rini: What do you like to do in spare time?  
  
Uranus: I play piano and run around the track.  
  
Rini: All right. Next up Neptune! Tell us about.  
  
Neptune: I'm 16 and my favorite color is aqua blue. I like music and art. I play violin. I like swimming and my favorite food is sashimi.  
  
Rini: All right, next we will have Sailor Saturn!  
  
*Ads play*  
  
Rini: Welcome back, tell us about you Saturn!  
  
Saturn: Well, I'm about 13, my favorite color is purple, I'm the strongest Sailor scout, but only when I'm transformed. My favorite food is top ramen or other noodles. My least favorite thing is milk. Rini: okay, next up is Sailor Pluto!  
  
Pluto: HI, I'm 19 and I hate cockroaches. I like sewing and shopping. I also like green tea, which is my favorite food/drink.  
  
Rini: Okay. Next scout is Sailor Mars.  
  
Mars: I'm 16 now, I was 14 when I found out I was a scout.  
  
Rini: Tell us about yourself!  
  
Mars: I like Tai food and fugu. My favorite color is red and I like pandas.  
  
Rini: Okay now after these words from our sponsor we will have Tuxedo Mask.  
  
*Words from sponsor*  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Hi, I'm 20 years old and I like Serena. I like chocolate and I like to read. My favorite color is black.  
  
Rini: Thank you for those words. Next we will have Sailor Moon on. I hope she doesn't mess up the show.  
  
Moon: Hi! *Giggles*  
  
Rini: Don't ruin my show.  
  
Moon: I won't. I'm 16 now and I like home economics and hate math, I like ice cream, cake and anything sweet. I hate carrots and my favorite color is pink. I am the leader of the scouts. I like sleeping, shopping and video games.  
  
Rini: Ok. Next I'll tell some stuff about myself. I'm 9. I like drawing and hate Japanese language class. I like pudding and don't like carrots. I like cats, bunnies and unicorns. I also like swinging. Next up Sailor Mercury!  
  
Mercury: I'm glad to be here! My favorite color is blue. My favorite animal is a cat. I like math but I also like all the other subjects. I like sandwiches and I hate yellowtail tuna. I like computers, reading and playing chess.  
  
Rini: Thank you Mercury!  
  
Mercury: Bye! See you Rini!  
  
Rini: Next we will have Sailor Venus.  
  
Venus: I'm 16, I like p.e. and gymnastics. I hate everything else. I like curry, ramen and gyouza. I hate Shiitake mushrooms. I like orange red yellow and playing volleyball. My favorite animal is a bird.  
  
Rini: Thank you Venus. Next we will have Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter: She's 16 and I like home economics and hate physics. I like cherry pie and meatloaf, I also like everything else. My favorite color is green. My favorite animal is a horse. I like cooking and reading romance novels.  
  
Rini: Thank you! Now that they told you about themselves I want to read a few more letters. Dear Rini, We are big fans of yours, can we have your autograph? Sincerely, Katrina, Coral and Melissa. I guess so. *Writes her autograph and sticks it in a envelope and sticks it in a mailbox* I'm so hungry. Bring me pancakes now!  
  
Serena: Mom just ran out of pancake mix.  
  
Rini: That was fast! Thanks! Hey what do you mean she ran out of pancake mix!!!!!!!!! Mom's never run out of pancake mix!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: Well this mom did!!!  
  
Rini: *pushes Serena out* Ok! Next we have a girl from a very exotic place!  
  
Tikinora: It's good to be here!  
  
Rini: Hi Tiki! Can I call you Tiki?  
  
Tiki: Sure! Anyway I like eating and swimming.  
  
Rini: do you like my show?  
  
Tiki: Yes! It is the best show ever!!!!!!  
  
Rini: What do you like the very best about it?  
  
Tiki: I like the random people part where you read letters and answer them.  
  
Rini: Ok! Here's ten dollars, buy something nice.  
  
Tiki: I love you're show!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: OK, next we have Christine. We never had her on our show before and so she's angry.  
  
*Ads play*  
  
Rini: Introducing Christine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Christine: It's good to be here!!!!!!!!! I am soooooooo happy!!!  
  
Rini: So how old are you?  
  
Christine: I'm 12. I am very proper too!  
  
Rini: Ok. Christine why do they call you Damma?  
  
Christine: Who calls me Damma? That means stupid in Korean! Who!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: Very proper, sure. Ok get her out of here! *presses button and she is dragged out* Next we have  
  
Ryoko and Sakuya!!!!!!!!  
  
*ads play*  
  
Rini: I'm back!!!!!!!!!!! Here's Ryoko!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: Hi!!!!!!!!! If Princess Ayeka the brat is watching you're stupid!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: I am a huge fan of your show!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: Well thank you. I'm sure I'm your favorite character.  
  
Rini: Actually my favorite's Sakuya.  
  
Ryoko: Why you little! *chases after Rini trying to choke her but Rini is to fast*  
  
Rini: Mommmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! I mean, SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *two big men in black suits drag Ryoko out screaming*  
  
Ryoko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: That was nice. Ok, after the commercial we have Sakuya my favorite Tenchi Muyo character.  
  
*ads play*  
  
Rini: Hello and welcome back. Come on in Sakuya.  
  
Sakuya: *comes in wearing a long red dress that is strapless and lots of makeup and lip gloss so she looks like a movie star* Hi Rini!  
  
Rini: OMG! Is it really you? I love Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Sakuya: *stares at her*  
  
Rini: *gets sweat droplets* The show not the person.  
  
Sakuya: Ok.  
  
Rini: So. You're my favorite Tenchi In Tokyo character. How did it feel to be on the show?  
  
Sakuya: It was really fun working with the cast but I think Tenchi should have ended up with me.  
  
Rini: I know that wasn't fair.  
  
Sakuya: I really liked working with Sasami the most. She wasn't always after me for liking Tenchi.  
  
Rini: Yeah. She's my second most favorite character. You're my favorite!  
  
Sakuya: Sasami is really a sweet little kid.  
  
Rini: Ok. We ran out of time bye!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*credits run*  
  
  
  
Rini: Hello! Today we have a very special Christmas show!!!! I'm going to ask people what they want for Christmas and why! Ok, first up Sasami from Tenchi Muyo! Sasami?  
  
Sasami: *walks in wearing a long blue long sleeved dress and blue high heeled shoes* Hi all! *sits down*  
  
Rini: So, what do you want for Christmas Sasami?  
  
Sasami: I want a purple Royal Jurian Pony!  
  
Rini: Cool! So do I! Why do you want it?  
  
Sasami: Because my sister Ayeka has one.  
  
Rini: Oh yes. You're so lucky to have a nice sister like her. My sister is as large and fat as a Royal Jurian Pony but at least 10 times less nice.  
  
Sasami: *giggles* He he. You're funny Rini.  
  
Rini: Really?  
  
Sasami: Yeah. You should be a comedian.  
  
Rini: You think so?  
  
Sasami: Yes.  
  
Rini: We have no more time. Sorry Sasami! We'll be back after this commercial break!  
  
*commercial break*  
  
Rini: I'm back! Later today on our holiday special we'll have a baking session with Lita! But now, we will roam the streets asking random people what they want for Christmas and why.  
  
*30 seconds later on main street by a bunch of stores*  
  
Rini: Hello and good day. I'm here on main street to interview everyone I want to about what they want for Christmas and why. Hello little girl. What do you want for Christmas?  
  
Tanya: I would like a pear.  
  
Rini: Why would you like that Tanya?  
  
Tanya: I have never eaten anything but bread and on a few occasions butter in my entire life because we were so pour.  
  
Rini: Oh. Here's $50! Buy some food!  
  
Tanya: Oh thank you. I will never forget this. You are the nicest person ever.  
  
Rini: Oh, no I'm not.  
  
Tanya: *runs off* Daddy! Look! $50! I got another sap to give us money!  
  
Father: Good job Tanya.  
  
Rini: *storms over there and grabs her money back* You should be ashamed. I think this is a good time to end the show.  
  
Cameraman: We have ten more minutes Rini.  
  
Rini: I don't care! I'm the boss! End it now!  
  
*credits roll and screen goes blank for the remaining time*  
  
  
  
Rini: Due to my recent encounter with Tanya, I shall no longer be giving out free money. Ok! With that out of the way, let's welcome our first guest who was supposed to be with us yesterday. Our special cooking time friend Lita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lita: *walks on stage in a long black velvet dress and a red rose in her hair* Hi all!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: So Lita what will you be cooking for me and a very lucky member of the audience today?  
  
Lita: My famous double chocolate cherry cheesecake with whipped cream and a cherry on top!  
  
Rini: *eyes twinkle* Wow Lita! That's my favorite!  
  
Lita: Who's the special audience member?  
  
Rini: Oh. I haven't drawn a seat number yet.  
  
Lita: Well do it now.  
  
Rini: Luna-P make me a jar with a bunch of numbers in it! *a jar appears with the seat numbers in it*  
  
Lita: Now to draw the number, Amy the genius!!!!  
  
Amy: Hello! *thunderous applause* Ok here goes! *draws a number* 259. That number again is 259. If you are in row 7 seat 259 you win a taste of Lita's famous double chocolate cherry cheesecake with whipped cream and a cherry on top!  
  
Rini: Serena???????????? I thought I banned you!  
  
Serena: I got in. *giggles* Lita, start cooking!  
  
Lita: *sweatdrop* Hehehehe. This is awkward.  
  
Rini: Regardless of that I said a portion of meatball head!  
  
Serena: How dare you, you little brat!  
  
Rini: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! Security!  
  
Serena: *gulp* on second thought. bye bye!  
  
Rini: See ya later after this ad break!  
  
*ads play*  
  
Rini: We're back! This is delicious Lita!  
  
Lita: Thank you.  
  
Rini: What's you're favorite thing to bake?  
  
Lita: Um. Meatloaf!  
  
Rini: Ok.  
  
Lita: You're sure lucky not to have to share it with anybody.  
  
Rini: Yup! Oh shoot. Were out of time. See ya'll tomorrow on Rini Talk!  
  
*credits roll*  
  
  
  
Rini: I love all of you for coming out to see me again! Ok. Our first guest is the lovely and beautiful Haley!  
  
Haley: Hello.  
  
Rini: So how are you doing? Gonna be in any movies soon?  
  
Haley: In fact I'm fine and I'm going to be in the movie, "Malfoy's death wish" as Hermione Granger in a follow up to the Harry Potter series with all adult actors.  
  
Rini: Cool! I love the Harry Potter series! Who's you're favorite person in it?  
  
Haley: Hermione.  
  
Rini: Why?  
  
Haley: She's so smart and pretty. Plus I'm gonna be her!  
  
Rini: Thanks Haley for coming in from Britain!  
  
Haley: No problem. Glad to be here. Oh. Sorry gotta go now. Bye!  
  
Rini: Bye Haley!  
  
*ads play*  
  
Rini: *yawns* OMG! Tomorrow's Christmas and I just noticed it!!!!! I gotta go shopping!  
  
Cameraman: We've only been on for 8 minutes.  
  
Rini: Isn't the camera portable? Just bring it along!  
  
*a blank screen appears for 2 minutes and then you see Rini in the streets*  
  
Rini: I am in the store Maxi's and I have $200 to buy presents for my friends and family! *looks around* OMG! An antique tiffany lamp with hearts made of ruby! $2000?????????????????? No!! *cries* It would be so perfect for Hotaru. Oh. $20! Yay! *picks it up and buys it* Ok, next store.  
  
Old lady: Will you help me with these bags?  
  
Rini: Umm. Sure! *picks them up* Where to?  
  
Old lady: To my house in the next town.  
  
Rini: Here's $10, take a cab.  
  
Old lady: Thank you.  
  
Cameraman: Uh oh! News bulletin! Cut!  
  
*news break*  
  
  
  
  
  
Rini: Hello!!!!!!! Christmas was great and I got Raye's new cd!!!!!!! I also got Lita's new cookbook! We have picked 2 letters to read from normal people like you also. All this and a little more after the break!!! *commercials*  
  
Rini: We're baaaaaaaack! Our first guest is here. Hello Raye!  
  
Raye: *straightens her hair* It's soooo nice to be here.  
  
Rini: Can you tell us about your new cd?  
  
Raye: on my new cd, I sing starry night, a new song I made up called I only wanna be with you and nobody else, have a nice day, and 7 more.  
  
Rini: Cool! Which would you say is your best song?  
  
Raye: My favorite is Starry night. It wsa the first one I made.  
  
Rini: Where can we buy your cd?  
  
Raye: There will be a limited edition with an interview with me at the end on sale tomorrow at 6 am. Only 50 will be made of the special kind and Rini has one so only 49 are available tomorrow so get there early!  
  
Rini: how much does it cost?  
  
Raye: The special edition one costs $50! The normal ones cost 15 dollars and can be found almost anywhere my stuff is sold. Also! I am coming out with a new music video!!! It will come out next year on this same day and I've already started taping it. It will cost about $30 and will be 10 hours long. I am planning on doing over 100 songs on it!  
  
Rini: I'm sorry but we have to cut you off for a drawing for 1 free special edition cd!!!!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Rini: The seat number is. number 54!!!!  
  
Lady with a Raye is number one shirt on and that looks exactly like Raye: Yay! I am your biggest fan ever!  
  
Raye: That's nice. Should I autograph this?  
  
Rayina: I changed my name to Rayina so I could be even more like you and I dye my hair and brush it like yours every day!!! Sign it, "from Raye, to my biggest fan Rayina!"  
  
Raye: Ok. *signs it and gives it to her* You can go back to your seat now.  
  
Rayina: Can I have a lock of your hair?  
  
Raye: If you go out that door I'll hand one to you.  
  
Rayina: OMG! Yay!!!! *runs out the door only to find two large bulky men who carry her away* Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: Uh-Oh! Raye! Time for a commercial break! Bye!  
  
Raye: Bye! *blows a kiss to the audience*  
  
*ads run*  
  
Rini: We're back! We now have Lita who will coach me to make the perfect ten-minute cookies!  
  
Lita: Hello!!  
  
Rini: Just tell me what to do!  
  
Lita: Get out 2 eggs, some milk, water, bean paste, sugar, flour and frosting!  
  
Rini: We have obviously prepared! Everything is here! Luna-P! Make me an apron! *a pink bunny apron appears and she puts it on*  
  
Lita: Crack the two eggs into the first bowl and add ½ cup of sugar and a cup of flour!  
  
Rini: *does what she said* That's a lot of sugar Lita!  
  
Lita: It makes really sweet cookies! Now, add 1-cup bean paste and a half- cup water and a quarter cup milk in the second bowl and stir until smooth.  
  
Rini: *does what she says*  
  
Lita: Now, pour them both into the third bowl.  
  
Rini: *pours them*  
  
Lita: Add my super special Lita ten-minute cooking powder!  
  
Rini: *adds the powder*  
  
Lita: *grabs the bowl and pours them into shapes* Now you stick it in the over and it bakes in ten minutes! *sticks it in the oven*  
  
Rini: Where can the audience buy your powder?  
  
Lita: Send your envelopes with $10 in them and I will send you a 25-ounce bottle. 1 ounce is needed to cook every 3 by 3 inch square in 10 minutes!  
  
Rini: You heard her! *stove dings* It was smaller so it's done now! *takes them out* OMG! They are perfect!  
  
Lita: Good job. Try one!  
  
Rini: *eats one* OMG! They're great! *gobbles them all up* bye Lita! You're the best! Love ya!  
  
Lita: *leaves*  
  
Rini: When we come back we will have Sasami read some fan mail!  
  
*commercial break*  
  
Sasami: Welcome back to the Rini show! I will read the first letter!  
  
Dear Rini,  
  
Your show rocks. I wanna be just like you. I have all of them on tape and have a wall of pictures of you in my house. My neighbors and everyone I know all think I'm crazy. I have all your episodes taped and never miss watching them on the air even to be late to my job in the morning when the reruns come on. I have been fired 3 times because of you and I have video camera's watching your every move.  
  
Buh bye now,  
  
Bobby.  
  
Rini: Ok. He seems to have a problem with obsessing over me. next one!  
  
Sasami: the producers are tapping their watches. We'd better stop.  
  
Rini: Fine! Bye!!!!  
  
*credits roll*  
  
  
  
Rini: Hello! I've decided that I will be picking random people from the audience for fabulous prizes all day! I love you all so very much for coming to my live show. First! Number 89.  
  
Marie: Hello! What did I win?  
  
Rini: Exclusive passes to my musical debut next week! 3 passes for you and two friends!  
  
Marie: Cool!!!! What will you be doing?  
  
Rini: Singing of course. I will sing twinkle twinkle little star, row row row your boat and don't let me get me!  
  
Marie: Cool!!!!! *goes back to her seat*  
  
Rini: The next number is 13,222,112. Since we don't have that many seats, I will call 13, 222 and 112. Come on up here!  
  
Mark: OMG! It's such an honor being up here! *kisses Rini's hand and hugs her*  
  
Rini: *blushes and hugs him back*  
  
Ryan: Cool! I've never been to your show before but it rocks! *hugs her and she hugs him back*  
  
Rini: thanks Mark. Thanks Ryan. Who's 13?  
  
Bobby: OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote you the letter last time Rini! I can't believe I'm here!  
  
Rini: *screams* Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! Bobby!!!!!!!! Security!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*big bulky men carry Bobby out*  
  
Rini: how about number. 16!  
  
Amy: Hi Rini! What'd we win?  
  
Rini: I will give each of you a ticket for 1 free meal at my new restaurant for any meal up to $100 free. Each of you also get a ticket for up to $10 value at any of my school plays this year!  
  
Amy: Thanks!  
  
Ryan: Luv ya Rini!  
  
Mark: Luv ya, thanx!  
  
Rini: *blushes till she's as red as a red tomato* Buh bye! After this break, 3 more lucky people and 1 more fan letter!  
  
*commercial break*  
  
Rini: We're back!!!! I have 1 ticket to the KISS 106.1 private performance of me to give away! Who will get it. Let's see. lucky number 224! Let's seee. That's Masanori! My boyfriend! Yay! Come and get your ticket!  
  
Masanori: Thanks Rini.  
  
Rini: Bye Masa!  
  
Masanori: *goes back to his seat*  
  
Rini: The last prize I have is two tickets to the next performance of Smash mouth! Numbers 222 and 12! You two must both go together with me!!!!!!!  
  
Ryan: It'll be great Rini!  
  
Amy: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been saving to buy one.  
  
Rini: *hands them they're tickets and watches them go back to their seats* Crud, we don't have time to read a letter. Bye all! We're out of time!!!!!!!!  
  
*special credits roll that say the names of the people from the audience*  
  
  
  
Rini: Today I will say all the words to the Pink song, don't let me get me and then sing it. Her I go!!!!!!!!! Never win first place, don't support the team, can't take direction and my socks are never clean, *takes off her shoes and throws a sock to the audience*, teachers dated me, my parents hated me, I was always in a fight, cuz I can't do nothing right, every day I fight a war against the mirror, *throws a hand mirror into the audience*, can't take the person staring back at me, I'm a hazard to myself, so irritating, don't wanna be my friend no more, wanna be somebody else, I wanna be somebody else, yeah, LA told me, you'll be a pop star, all you have to change, is everything you are, tired of being compared, to d*mn Britney Spears, she's so pretty, that just aint me. *throws a wig, a candle, a Britney album, a Pink album, a comb, a brush and a Rini sing along karaoke set* thank you! That's all for my Pink song that took 10 minutes. Time for a break! When we come back, we have Pink live in studio!!!!!!!!  
  
*commercial break*  
  
Rini: Welcome back! Now, what you've all been waiting for. A famous person! Pink!  
  
Pink: Wasup? OMG! I cannot believe I'm here! Tokyo!  
  
Rini: Was I your inspiration to dye your hair and call yourself pink?  
  
Pink: Sorry. You weren't. I love your hair though! Is that natural?  
  
Rini: Very natural!  
  
Pink: Cool! Are you really a princess from the moon?  
  
Rini: Uh-huh. My daddy is the future king of the moon!  
  
Pink: Freaky.  
  
Rini: You dyed your hair pink from its natural color and you are calling me weird?!?!?!  
  
Pink: Yeah. Spoiled little moon brat.  
  
Rini: Security! Get her out of here!  
  
*big bulgy men drag Pink away*  
  
Rini: That didn't last very long. Fortunately, I had a backup plan. *dials Serena's number*  
  
Serena: Yeah?  
  
Rini: Pink got dragged away by my security. Can you come and do something?  
  
Serena: Sure! Stall for 30 seconds!  
  
Rini: K. Bye! *hangs up* Well. Serena should be on her way.  
  
Serena: *runs in* Hi all!!!!!!  
  
Rini: That was fast!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: Never mind that. I'm here today to tell you about my new book! It's called, how to be exactly like Sailor Moon! I am promoting it tomorrow at 3:00 pm to 6:00 pm at my new bookstore, which I bought from Rini! Any questions?  
  
Seat 274: How much does it cost?  
  
Serena: $18 and 72 cents.  
  
Seat 228: How long is it?  
  
Serena: It's exactly 1000 pages.  
  
Seat 228: How much is it?  
  
Serena: $19.  
  
Seat 274: You just said $18.72 and now you say 19 dollars. How much is it?  
  
Serena: Signed it is $19. Unsigned it is $18.72.  
  
Seat 228: Ok.  
  
Serena: I will now read a passage. "One night I went to a charm school to learn to be a princess and wore the coolest gown." I have included a pattern for the actual dress and the serial number of the cloth. I have also included a pattern for many other outfits including her school uniform and sailor fuku.  
  
Rini: Cool! We're out of time! Tomorrow at 3-6 pm, remember! Bye!!!!!  
  
*credits roll*  
  
  
  
Rini: Welcome to this special edition cooking show where I show you how to make my favorite treats. But first, how could we better begin the show than saying thanks to our sponsors?  
  
*ads play*  
  
Rini: Back! Everyone will receive copies of all the recipes on the show today. First up will be gator pie. You will need a green airhead, a piecrust, some Jell-O instant butterscotch pudding and some white frosting. You can also use some green jolly rancher hard candies and some black frosting. First, you make the pudding and pour it into the crust, then you refrigerate it. Fortunately we have done this already. After that, you put on the airhead in the middle and jolly ranchers as legs. You continue by putting two black dots for eyes and white frosting all around the edges. Seat number 672! Come up and you can take this home.  
  
Seat 672: OMG! Yay! A pie! Thanks Rini.  
  
Rini: You're welcome. My pleasure. It was fun. I will call a seat number after making each item and that lucky person will come to the front and get to bring home whatever I have baked.  
  
Seat 627: *goes back*  
  
Rini: The next thing will be the ten-minute double fudge cookies! *makes the cookies* Seat 666!  
  
Seat 666: OMG! *grabs Rini and runs off*  
  
Rini: *screams* Security!  
  
Seat 666: I am Bobby!  
  
Rini: SECURITYSECURITYSECURITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*security drags Bobby away and knocks him out*  
  
Rini: Better! No more random prizes! *eats cookies herself* 


End file.
